1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to point of purchase display devices and, more particularly, to display devices for conventional eyeglass frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices for conventional eyeglass frames are known and disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: Barnum et al, 3,123,208, Mar. 3, 1964; Leblanc et al, 3,333,708, Aug. 1, 1967; Siegel, 3,351,208, Nov. 7, 1967; Burke, 3,352,425, Nov. 14, 1967; Leblanc et al, 3,357,568, Dec. 12, 1967; Seiller, 3,895,718, July 22, 1975; Dunchock 3,924,750, Dec. 9, 1975.
It is commercially desirable for a display device to support an eyeglass frame in such a manner that the display attracts the attention of a prospective buyer and focuses that person's attention upon the particular style and appearance of the eyeglass frame. In this respect, it is desirable to display the eyeglass frame in a position that simulates the so-called "natural position" of the eyeglass frame when worn by an individual.
Of the prior art patents listed above, Leblanc Aug. 1, 1967), Siegel, Burke, Seiller, and Dunchock all disclose devices which display eyeglass frames in their natural positions. However, all disclose the use of a bridge support member, which detracts from the overall simplicity and attractiveness of the display device.